Heavenly Scent
by Silence of the Wolves
Summary: Sample entry for the Silence of the Wolves Contest. Posted with Infinitypoet's permission. AU, features a character death.


**Silence of the Wolves Contest**

**Title: **SAMPLE ENTRY- Heavenly Scent**  
Author: **Infinitypoet

**Author's homepage: **http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1763874/**  
Main Players: **The Cullens, The Nomads and the Wolf Pack  
**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves**

* * *

It was with a heavy heart and an anxious mind that I opened the door to the Volvo and helped Bella into her seat before taking my place to drive us back from Sea-Tac airport. I knew that my family was deeply saddened by the events that had occurred while Bella and I had been in Boston but I had no idea how the wolves had reacted because the pack left as soon as the nomads were in ashes and Alice can't see them. I fervently hoped for my family's sake that they did not blame us for the events that led to the tragic death of one of their own.

Bella was quiet and absorbed in her thoughts as we made our way to my house. I was sure that she was mourning for Rachel, her dear friend and the imprint of the fallen wolf.

I pretended to focus on the road as I replayed Alice's words when she called with the news.

"_Oh Edward, it was horrible. I thought for sure when you and Bella went away that the whole vision would change and I guess it did but it was so much worse." _

_I knew then what she meant. In her original vision the nomads were destroyed but at a terrible cost. My Bella was lost as was the wolf Paul, and since I knew Bella was safely sitting right beside me I knew that Paul had been killed. I tried very hard to feel some grief over his lost life but I found that I could not. I was however, heartbroken for Rachel; I knew the depth of the bond that they shared._

_I told her that Bella and I would be on the next flight home. We made our excuses to Renee and Phil and took the red eye flight to Seattle. _

I sighed then squeezed Bella's hand as the thoughts of the family entered my consciousness. All of their thoughts were focused on the battle and most of them seemed to feel some measure of sadness over Paul's death, I say most because Emmett wasn't focused on Paul. He was excited about finally getting to fight.

Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for us. I pulled Bella into my lap and looked at Carlisle expectantly. He hesitated before deferring to Emmett and allowing him to replay the battle to me as he had the best perspective.

"_All right then, I will keep it PG so that my new little sister doesn't puke because that shit stains the carpet and it smells rancid." _Emmett began to weave a very subdued tale verbally but I focused on his mind as the scene took shape in his thoughts as he spoke.

_Alice led the family to the outcropping of rocks that she had seen Bella and me sitting in her vision last week._

_Jasper had asked the wolves to follow them and maintain at least a half- mile distance upwind of the clearing so as to not alert the nomads to their presence until it was necessary._

_The family scattered around the clearing so that the nomads wouldn't be intimidated by their size and run. They had only been there roughly ten minutes before I could hear the footfalls of the nomads coming closer. _

_The coven emerged from the forest one at a time. The male, Laurent, was first. He smiled tentatively at the family who had moved to form a loose line in front of him._

_The female, Victoria, was next and I could tell from her stance and the way her eyes swept over the group of vampires in front of her that she was the fighter in their small coven._

_And then there he was, James. He looked at the family, giving them a small nod as a greeting. He raised his eyebrows at Laurent, who nodded and took a step forward smiling brightly at the family._

"_Greetings, friends. My name is Laurent, and these are James and Victoria. We were passing through the area and caught your scent. We thought we would stop and see if anyone was interested in joining us for a hunt." His smile faltered as he took in the disgusted looks that graced the faces of my family members._

"_We do not hunt humans, and would appreciate it if you refrained from hunting in this area as well." Carlisle was calm but firm in his request. _

"_You don't hunt humans? Are you serious? What do you eat then?" Victoria's voice was as shrill in Emmett's mind as it had been in Alice's._

"_We drink from animals. We feel it helps us maintain some of our lost humanity, and it allows us to keep a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle was trying to convert these vile beings, and Em's thoughts on that subject were so loud that I couldn't ignore them. _

'_These bastards threatened our family, so there is no way they're going to survive long enough to contemplate becoming vegetarians.'_

_James' snort caused Emmett to shift his attention to him._

"_Let me see if I understand this correctly; you all chase furry little woodland creatures through the forest so that you can suck their blood, and you think this make you more human?" James said condescendingly, cocking his head to the side while crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking expectantly at Carlisle, but it was Esme who answered._

"_Yes, that is exactly what we think. Humans hunt rabbit, bison, deer, wild boar and many other game animals for food so I don't see how us doing the same thing – only instead of consuming the meat and discarding the blood, we discard the meat and consume the blood – is any different when you really think about it." Her voice rose with each word that she spoke and her glare caused Emmett to flinch, and it wasn't even directed at him. _

"_Oh, I get it now. We actually do the same thing, only the deer that we like to hunt has an 'A' in it, and we try not to judge the poor dear before we snap it's neck so I really don't know if any of them were wild or a bore, but I have killed many men who were as large as a bison. And I do usually fuck Victoria like a rabbit when we are fully sated. Maybe I can show you sometime?" He purred, winking at Esme._

_That was the extent of Emmett's patience. He would not allow anyone to speak to his mother that way. _

_He growled and lunged for James, only to have Victoria jump in front of her mate. She collided with Em in midair and the sound was like boulders being smashed. They landed and began to circle one another. _

"_You will die before you ever touch him," Victoria snarled at Emmett. Unaffected by her threat, Em shrugged and smiled his dimpled smile at her._

_James made a move to retreat and Jasper pounced on him. I saw a flash of black as Sam came barreling out of the forest. Em turned his head in the direction that the wolf flew and saw that he had missed Laurent by mere inches and they were circling each other, as the other wolves approached quickly, joining their dance. _

_Victoria used Emmett's distraction to her advantage and pounced on him. Rose pulled her backwards by her hair shouting for Esme to start the fire. _

_Esme didn't move; she and Carlisle were still standing in the exact positions that they were in when Emmett had made the first move. It was hard for either of them to participate in any act that took a life. Emmett acknowledged this fact and decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. _

_Emmett smiled widely at the read-haired menace that his wife was restraining as he moved to stand directly in front of her._

"_You will die before I ever touch him," he threw her words back at her with a twist and a smile. He pulled Victoria's head off in one quick motion. He winked at Rose as she started to dismember the headless body._

"_Alice, start the fire. I'll help Jazz." Emmett called as he ran to where Jasper had James engaged in a fight. Alice nodded and left Emmett's line of vision._

_My bear of a brother showed his true strength as he came up behind James whose focus was on Jasper. He grabbed the blond vampire from behind, and then clamped his hands on the tops of James arms to pin them to his sides._

"_This is because you disrespected my mother." Emmett growled as he ripped his left arm off at the shoulder using only one hand. He ignored James' screams of pain._

"_And this is for my little sister," he ripped the right arm of in the same manner._

_James fell to the ground and struggled to stand without arms to use. Jasper made quick work of beheading and dismembering the stumbling vampire. _

_In the meantime the wolves kept steadily closing in on Laurent. Sam kept them all in close formation. Emmett shifted his focus as Paul suddenly leapt forward without any sort of signal from Sam. He lunged for Laurent's throat but the young wolf was no match for the centuries old vampire. Laurent artfully dodged Paul's attempt then spun and caught the wolf by his back legs. The sounds of Paul's screams echoed through the meadow as Laurent ripped both his back legs from his body. It was hard to miss the comical aspect of the grizzly scene as Laurent used Paul's legs as weapons to deflect the other pack members as the charged forward to avenge their brother. _

_The pack and Sam shook his massive head as Emmett ran forward to help them. Emmett took that to mean that the wolves were going to handle Laurent so he backed off. The rest of the family followed Emmett's example._

_Paul's whimper as he returned to his human form was the only indicator that he was still alive. Upon hearing the sound Laurent turned his attention back to the near dead creature before him and a wicked smile crossed his face as he lifted Paul's legless body off the ground. _

_Everyone stopped moving; my family even stopped breathing at this point, unsure as to what Laurent was going to do._

_Laurent glared maliciously at the wolves as he took Paul's head in his hands allowing his body to rest against the ground. With a feral roar Laurent twisted Paul's head decapitating him in less than a second. He dropped the head to the ground next to the body and motioned with his hands for the wolves to advance._

_Laurent may have been able to easily kill a single hotheaded wolf but he was no match for the entire rest of the pack. They had him pinned to the ground in less than a minute but they took their time in finishing off Laurent. They were pulling parts of him off with their teeth, and walking them one by one over and tossing them in to the fire._

_No one spoke or moved as they watched the nomads' burn to ash; everyone seemed lost in their thought. _

_Once the fire was completely burned out, Sam and Jacob took off running into the forest, barking sharply at the other wolves. They returned moments later with a woven blanket and gathered Paul's remains in it. Without a word or a glance in the family's direction they turned and left the clearing._

Bella excused herself to call her father, hoping he would have some information that would help us to see where the wolves' heads were- no pun intended- as it turns out Rachel had wanted him to ask Bella and me to attend Paul's funeral on the reservation. She agreed and even though I knew it was the wrong emotion to feel at the moment but I was secretly relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with Paul's anger and resentment toward me while I was in La Push.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **To read _Heavenly Scent_ in its original form, go to: http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5354611/1/Heavenly_Scent

This outtake was written and posted especially for the **Silence of the Wolves** contest and it may not be reposted without the author's express permission.


End file.
